Chrona: The Prince of Madness
by Kaos and Magnus
Summary: Magnus Fic. Chrona has defied Medusa, and she didn't take it well, attempting to kill him, she accidentally sent him into a place where madness is normality, and the Lord of that place makes him seem sane, will Chrona enjoy this vacation?. Chrona!boy


**Magnus: **Well, I made it, I sent Chrona to meet someone who breathes madness, let's see how well he takes a vacation into the Shivering Isles, it may be permanent, it may be not, but you can be sure he will make some new friends, although a psychiatrist will be needed to decide if they are more crazy than him or not, anyway, your opinion will be highly appreciated

**Disclaimer:** We don't own The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion or Soul Eater, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chrona: The Prince of Madness**

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival**

Chrona was happy, it had been the best day of his entire life, and it ended in a memorable night, he will treasure this memories forever, how the Thompson twins helped him to get the white suit, even Kidd gave his approbation, claiming it to be perfectly symmetric

"This suit is so pretty, I'll keep it in a very clean and perfect state", Chrona said in a dreamy expression, much to Ragnarok annoyance, granted, he got some candy, but he hated to not being able to bully his pathetic vessel

"It's just a goddammit suit!, and an ugly one!", Ragnarok shouted, but Chrona paid him no attention at all, and continued rambling about the night

The party was a little too loud to his own taste, and there was too many people in there, but with Maka at his side, it was wonderful, she accompanied him every moment, when he talked to his new friends, although Black Star was still too loud, then she accompanied him while eating, and Chrona blushed when Soul teased them a little about looking like a date, and then they danced

"Maka was wonderful tonight... and... and...", Chrona babbled, blushing deeply, all for the memory that will be cherished forever on his mind and heart

They ended in the balcony, as if reaching the climax of a date, it was romantic, and she looked so beautiful in that black dress, they were different from each other, like sides of a coin, but at the same time, Chrona felt that they belonged together, it was a very strong feeling, and he couldn't help but to mutter his feelings for her, a little too loud, almost panicking when she turned around to ask if that was true, this ended with a short kiss on the lips, the very first for Chrona, and Maka promised that they could try to be a couple, so long they take it slowly

"Maka...", Chrona muttered, his dreamy expression was too much for Ragnarok to take

"Awake already!, that was not a true kiss!, she is just pitying you for being as pathetic as a lost puppy!", Ragnarok shouted, but was no use, Chrona was so deep on his stupor, that only something too extreme would awake him

"So, how are you doing as my spy inside Shibusen?", Medusa's voice felt like icy water on his back, successfully awakening him from his stupor

"M-M-M-M-M-Medusa!", Chrona stuttered in a high pitched voice

"Yes, well, in a smaller body, but I'll fix that later, now tell me, my spy, what have you learned about Shibusen defenses and weak points?", Medusa asked, making Chrona squirm, and Ragnarok laugh

Dark alley, 30 minutes later...

"So, you have been doing nothing?, what a useless son... well, it does not matter, you will start now, you will investigate the weak points of the Shibusen, and, will help with this", Medusa said, while handling a pen to Chrona, who reluctantly took it

"It contains one of my serpent spells, just pour it in a beverage for either Mari or Stein, and he will be mine", Medusa explained, and Chrona began to tremble, a common sight for the witch

"I-I c-can't d-do i-it!", Chrona stuttered, the idea of doing so to the people that accepted him wholeheartedly was not only sickening, but unacceptable, he silently prayed that this was only a nightmare

"Oh, of course you can, the task is very simple, even for you", Medusa explained, smiling, in a very creepy way, then, something changed in Chrona, he stopped shaking, and steeled himself

"No, I won't do it", Chrona said, not too loud, not even with a solid voice, but he was defiant nonetheless, it was the kiss, he decided it was Maka's kiss, he belonged to her now, not to Medusa, Maka loved him, Medusa will only make use of him, there was not even a decision to make

"You... are defying me?", Medusa asked, her eyes wide, wondering what could have happened in such a short time to change the meek Chrona into... well... a not so meek boy

"Y-yes", Chrona replied, stuttering, but it was as firm as he could muster

"Defiance make you useless to me, and I have no need of anything useless", Medusa said, in a very dangerous tone, but much to her surprise, Chrona threw the pen, turned around, and walked away, the scene was surreal, for a moment, just a moment, Medusa felt so little, insignificant, and Chrona, looked like something worth of a legend, powerful enough to defy someone who was like a goddess for him... but the illusion had to end, and the moment turned quickly into a nightmare

"Ungrateful maggot, DIE!", Medusa shouted as she fired a black bolt, the deadly magic hit Chrona full force, not giving him a chance to react, to defend. Lightning filled the alley, and Chrona's scream was heard several blocks away, it lasted only a second, his world went black, and he knew no more

"Damn it, this idiot made things more complicated than needed... at least I can recover something from that bastard", Medusa said, while looking at the poodle of black blood in the street, with the head of Ragnarok still on it

"I can't believe... that he grew a backbone... what a way to go...", Ragnarok muttered, feeling prideful of the meek Chrona for once

Some time later...

Chrona felt weird, and weak, weird as if floating, and weak as if he had just lost something important, the feeling of weirdness lasted for a few more minutes, and then he felt his body resting on something like the floor of a dungeon, pretty much like "Mr. Corner". Chrona waited some more time before trying to move or open his eyes, in hopes of feeling less weak, but when his feeling of incompleteness didn't leave, he decided to open his eyes, and was greeted by the sight of some kind of room, or office, if the desk and the strange man was any hint... wait a second, a strange man?

"Ah, you finally awake, I was beginning to think that you would cross the gates of death before approaching the gates of madness", The man said in a strange voice, as if he was... bored

"Oh, ah... sorry for making you worry... err... sir?", Chrona weakly replied, while trying to stand up

"Oh, please, let's be civic, take seat so we can talk", The man said, while signaling to an empty seat at the other side of the desk, Chrona sat, and took a better look at the man, middle aged, dressed like an actor from a cheap version of a Shakespeare presentation, with a heavy chain at his neck, in the desk were laid only a few items, like a thick book with a leather hard cover, and a dark pendulum, it was hard to tell if it was metal, wood... or bone

"Thank you, now that you are comfy, we can start the introductions, my name is Haskill, chamberlain of Lord Sheogorath", Haskill presented himself, and Chrona felt the need of returning the gesture

"My name is Chrona, nice to meet you, sorry if I sound rude, but, where am I?", Chrona replied, the mixture of the weakness and the aura of neutrality of the man helped him to not stutter

"It's nice to see a well mannered young man, much unlike the rest that has come before you, as for your question, you are approaching the Shivering Isles. Through the door behind me lies the realm of Sheogorath. Prince of Madness, Lord of the Never-There", Haskill stated, still on his bored tone, although there was a spark of relief when he praised Chrona's manners, but it was near nonexistent

"The Shivering Isles... but... why am I here?, er... I mean... how did I arrive?, I thought I was killed...", Chrona asked now, trying to sound as polite as possible, should Haskill stop answering, he would ask permission to curl up into a corner until he could feel a little better

"Because my Lord wills it to be, perhaps you could accept it for what it is, an option to your fateful destiny, an invitation", Haskill answered, by now, Chrona had just accepted that it was Haskill's natural voice, bored, almost uncaring

"Excuse me, but, an invitation for what?", Chrona asked now, knowing very well that his destiny was to die, and now this Sheogorath saved him for an uncertain purpose, or perhaps he died, and this was what awaited him in the other side

"I do not know. My Lord seeks a mortal to act as his champion. As for his intent... to attempt to fathom it is a foolish endeavour", Haskill replied, and Chrona couldn't help but to tilt his head

"How so?", Chrona simply asked, too late he noticed his not so polite tone, and blushed due to his slight mistake, although for once, Haskill seemed to smile, ever so slightly

"His will is his own, and His reality follows suit. You are here because you wanted to live, not because someone forced you to remain among the living", Haskill explained, and this shocked Chrona, he took a moment to digest it, and he found it true, he wanted to live, to meet Maka again

"What happens now?", Chrona asked, he really wanted to know, because he needed to find a path to be reunited with Maka again

"You do as you will. You can leave the realm, and go to your grave as it was meant to be. Or, you can continue onward, through the door behind me. If you can pass the Gates of Madness, perhaps Lord Sheogorath will find a use for you", Haskill replied, and Chrona had to think a little more

"Would I ever return home?, alive and well, that's it... I mean... not that I would not like staying here... but... well, I want to se someone...", Chrona shyly asked, trying to find a way to not disappoint the person who kindly saved him from death, and finding a way back to Maka

"Who is it to say? This is Sheogorath realm, he is the only one who can answer you that. Now, enter or do not, but make your decision. I've other duties which I must attend", Haskill answered, making an ultimatum at the end, not that he looked really hurried, but Chrona felt that he needed to take a choice, as if there was any

"I will enter, I can't die yet", Chrona said his decision, with a resolve of steel... well... as resolved as he could sound, and this seemed to please Haskill

"Marvelous, I'm sure my Lord will be most pleased, assuming you ever manage to see Him. To do that, you must first pass the Gates of Madness, but be aware of the Gatekeeper, he dislikes strangers to the realm... said that, enjoy your stay, and play nice with the other visitors, more often than not, they are less friendly than the local residents", Haskill said, and before Chrona could ask about the other visitors, Haskill raised from his seat, and walked to the door, where he vanished

Suddenly, a ray of light passed through the stone wall, it was not an attack, it was ambient light, soon, the ray became wider, and the wall started to dissolve... into millions of black and purple butterflies, it was a scene of surreal beauty, fresh air for the Demon Swordsman, who remained on his seat, until all the butterflies flew, leaving him in a platform on the top of a hill. Chrona looked at the stone desk, the pendulum had stopped just in the middle, giving it no importance, he raised to his feet, still weak, moved closer to the edge of the desk, taking the book and opening it randomly

"What is this?... I can't understand anything... it looks like one of Medusa's... UGH!", Chrona grunted, he suddenly remembered Haskill's warning, about the other visitors, maybe a little too late, if the black sword that was coming out from his chest was any indication... although it was less painful that it looked

"I'm hungry... Give me your soul!", A woman shouted, just behind him, presumably the owner of the sword, although Chrona had to wonder if it was a meister, or a lone weapon, or a witch

"I... don't want to", Chrona said with the last of his strength, and then a dark light surrounded them, when the light faded away, both Chrona and the woman were laying on the stone platform, only Chrona was breathing, and his feeling of weakness was slowly leaving him, making him feel much better, as if he had gained something new to replace what he had lost.

_**"Ah!, this one looks different, so unlike those who had come before, perhaps he can make it!, perhaps not, only the time will tell, if time had a voice of it's own, perhaps that could be fixed!... no, better not, it may start rambling, then who will shut up the time?"**_

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, do you like it?, I hope so, Chrona is mad, we know that, but the residents of the Shivering Isles are not better, so there is no need to say that madness is awaiting in the next chapters, still, I hope you enjoy this


End file.
